


On Your Knees

by angelsaves



Series: Exploration [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, strap-on blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: It's been quite some time since Allura has had the chance to wear her strap-on.





	On Your Knees

It's been quite some time since Allura has had the chance to wear her strap-on. Even leaving aside the ten thousand years she spent in a pod, which she still has difficulty wrapping her mind around, the Castle of Lions had been at war, leaving no time for Allura's dalliances.

She finds it, unchanged by the centuries, in a cupboard in her chambers. It's a beautiful object all on its own: both the straps and the phallus itself are made of the same body-sensitive alloy as the paladins' armor, swirled in her favorite pastel colors; the phallus is as thick as four of her fingers and tapers to a blunt tip. 

She's missed it. Though she has no one to use it on at the moment -- all of her past partners are lost to time -- she desperately wants to wear it again.

Well, she's the princess, after all. Who's to stop her? Allura steps into the straps, right over her pants, and feels the familiar, delicious tightness as they adjust themselves to a perfect fit. The phallus juts out proudly, ready for action that -- Allura sighs -- must still be a long way off.

"Allura? You said to meet you -- oh, sorry!" Hunk claps one hand over his eyes and turns his back politely.

"It's no trouble," Allura says. Of all the paladins, Hunk is probably the one she least minds having seen her this way. She takes the strap-on off and tucks it away. "Do you have such things on Earth?"

"We sure do," Hunk says. He turns back around at the sound of the cupboard door closing. "Not as high-tech as yours, of course, but the same idea."

"It doesn't bother you?" she asks carefully.

"Nah, why would it? It's just another way of having fun and being close to people." Hunk grins. "Hey, just so you know, if you ever want to make Lance's head explode? Let him know you have that."

"I will keep that in mind," Allura says gravely.

***

A few days pass, surprisingly enough, before the next time Allura and Lance lock horns. He insists that he is sufficiently talented that he needs no further practice today; Allura is unimpressed by this argument, and tells him so.

"No one is so talented that they can afford not to practice!" she shouts. "You are here to defeat Zarkon!"

"Princess, calm down," Lance says, infuriatingly. "I just need some down time, you know, let my brain and body cool down. They could use it, if you know what I mean."

Hoping wildly that Hunk's words the other day were literally meant, Allura blurts out, "I -- have a strap-on!" Perhaps he will get out of her hair for good!

It does stop him in his tracks. "Oh, _princess_ ," he says, his eyes the size of dinner plates, "I thought you couldn't be any more attractive to me, but I was _stunningly_ wrong."

"What?" Allura stares at him. "Hunk said that would make your head explode."

"It did," he assures her fervently, "in a sexy way. Would you let me suck it? If I said 'please'?"

The image is shockingly good. "Yes," Allura says. "If you said 'please.'"

Immediately, Lance drops to his knees on the floor. "Please, princess, may I suck your cock?" He clasps his hands in front of him and flutters his eyelashes.

Oh, she likes the look of him there. "Yes," she says, "you may."

"Yessss!" Lance beams, still on his knees. "Shall I wait here, or follow you?"

"Follow me," she decides, then adds on a whim, "three paces behind." It's an antiquated protocol, but she'd like to see what Lance does in response.

"Okay!" He rises to his feet and waits for her to open the door to the training room, as if the protocol is perfectly natural to him. Perhaps it is. The thought sends a pleasant shiver down Allura's spine.

They don't meet anyone in the halls between the training room and Allura's chambers, which pleases her, as if the two of them are the only people who exist. Allura closes the door behind them and stoops to retrieve the strap-on; when she turns back around, Lance is on his knees, waiting.

"Good boy," she says, and Lance shudders. "Do you like being called a good boy?"

"Yeah," Lance says, then corrects himself: "Yes, princess. I like it a whole lot."

"Good." Allura has no desire to make him unhappy -- only to make him mind. She adorns herself with the strap-on, lifting her skirts to her waist, and watches his face: hunger and surprised pleasure, as if her phallus is an unexpected gift.

"May I suck it now, please, princess?" Lance requests.

"Yes, you may." Allura takes a step forward, wrapping her hand around her shaft and pushing the head past his lips.

Lance makes a delighted sound around it and starts to suck in earnest, taking in so much of the length that his mouth brushes the circle of her thumb and forefinger. The contact surprises them both -- Lance draws back and gives her a querying glance, and Allura releases her phallus to stroke his lower lip with her thumb. He closes his eyes and practically purrs in pleasure.

"That's it," Allura says, feeling the vibrations of his soft moans where the strap-on presses against her pubis, feeling the power she holds over Lance in this moment. "Good boy."

Lance blinks up at her, his dark blue eyes huge and wet at the corners, and bobs his head, letting the tip of her phallus hit the back of his throat. The pressure feels so good that Allura can't help but rock her hips forward, yearning for more.

Responding to her wishes and her movements, the strap-on's base grows thicker, increasing the pressure on her clitoris, and Allura's orgasm starts to build. "If you'd like to touch yourself, you may," she manages to say, climbing the crescendo of pleasure.

" _Mmm_ ," Lance hums, and Allura grips his shoulder hard as she climaxes, biting her lip to remain silent. She lowers herself to the floor as gracefully as she can, aftershocks making her thighs tremble. "Oh, God, princess," he says, gasping, and she watches the contortions of his face as he orgasms. He's -- not unappealing like this, coming apart.

"Good boy," she says again, patting his head, and he lets out a sob and pushes against her hand.

They remain in an ungainly heap on the floor, breathing hard, for a long moment; then Lance squirms closer, winds his arms around Allura's waist, and says, "That was, like, the best sex I've ever had."

"It was more than adequate," Allura admits, continuing to stroke his hair.

"More than adequate!" Lance repeats happily. "A compliment! This is the best day ever."

Allura tries not to laugh. "Don't be sarcastic," she says, "or I might not fuck you later."

Lance's mouth shuts with an audible click at that, and he turns his head to kiss her palm -- a sweet gesture, if he hadn't used quite so much tongue.

No matter; she can train him. They have time.


End file.
